The purpose of this work is to determine the thermodynamic and kinetic factors which regulate the nucleation, crystal growth and maturation of calcium phosphate crystals. This is accomplished by estimating free ionic activities in solution for all species involved in the crystallization process and relating these terms to the observed precipitation steps. A further correlation is then made between the composition of the solution and the properties of the solid calcium phosphate phase in equilibrium with it. The effect of crystallization inhibitors on the precipitation of calcium phosphates is also being studied in order to elucidate their mode of action at crystal surfaces. Emphasis is placed upon inhibitors which occur naturally in physiological systems or which are common therapeutic agents.